Perfect Love
by Hwangs
Summary: [REPOST] Apakah salah jika yeoja yang menyatakan cinta duluan? Ryeowook nekat menyatakan cintanya pada namja yang ditaksirnya sejak kelas sebelas. Hasilnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan cinta Henry terhadap namja yang diaksirnya juga? / KyuWook / ZhouRy / DLDR / Review please


**Title : Perfect Love**

**Main Cast : find it by yourself ^^ **

**Genre : romance , friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Length : molla**

**Warning : OOC , GS for ukes , typo(s) , EYD ga beraturan , Gaje , abal , alur ga jelas **

**Disclaimer : Casts are not mine. But the plot is mine hehe ^^**

**Main pair : KyuWook , ZhouRy**

**Summary : Apakah salah jika yeoja yang menyatakan cinta duluan? Ryeowook nekat menyatakan cintanya pada namja yang ditaksirnya sejak kelas sebelas. Hasilnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan cinta Henry terhadap namja yang diaksirnya juga?**

**-chapter 1 : Sweet Revenge Plan-**

_**keterangan : semua cast 16-17 tahun ^^**_

_**.**_

Sekali lagi Ryeowook mematut diri di depan cermin. Ia merasa aneh melihat penampilannya sendiri dalam balutan rok _blue jeans _milik eonnienya yang ia pinjam diam-diam. Ia kenakan juga legging pink gelap berwarna senada dengan kaosnya, lalu ia padukan dengan _outwear light blue _berbahan katun tebal berbahan asimetris yang menggantung diatas pinggangnya.

"Kalau bukan karena Yoochun oppa , ga bakalan d_eh _aku mau tampil kayak gini."gumam Ryeowook dan diikuti helaan napas panjang.

Hari ini adalah hari paling aneh sekaligus penting bagi Ryeowook. Aneh, karena ia rela memakai legging hanya agar terlihat lebih modis dari biasanya. Padahal Ryeowook paling benci melihat yeoja memakai legging. Tak pernah terbayang suatu hari ia akan memakainya juga. Seumur hidupnya , belum pernah ia berpenampilan seperti ini. Gayanya sehari-hari sporty dan sedikit tomboy, tak pernah memakai rok kecuali rok sekolahnya. Tapi kali ini demi tampil chic dan trendi di hadapan Yoochun, Ryeowook rela berpenampilan yang bukan dirinya.

Penting , karena akhirnya ia punya kesempatan kencan bersama cowok gebetannya sejak kelas sebelas. Sebenarnya ini bukan kencan. Namun Ryeowook memanfaatkan jabatannya sebagai ketua redaksi mading sekolah untuk mewawancarai khusus Park Yoochun. Kapten tim futsal untuk diangkat sebagai profil utama mading minggu ini.

"Arrrggg! Kenapa harus sih aku pakai benda – benda ga jelas iniii~?" Tanya Ryeowook setengah emosi pada Henry sahabatnya yang membantunya berdandan.

Henry yang menyarankannya berpenampilan seperti ini. Menurut Henry yang sering mengaku fashionable, penampilan seperti ini adalah ala _Korean Style_ yang sedang populer. Dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk percaya saja pada Henry -_-.

"Harus dong. Ini kan lagi ngetrend, Wook. Kalau kamu enggak pakai ini, belum bisa dibilang modis. Kamu inginkan Yoochun terpesona sama kamu?" jawab Henry berusaha meyakinkan Ryeowook.

"Memangnya penampilan begini bisa bikin terpesona?" Tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Pasti!" seru Henry yakin.

"Masalahnya sekarang, kamu yakin mau nembak duluan?" lanjut Henry, raut wajahny terlihat ragu.

"Yakin. Apa salahnya yeoja nembak duluan? Aku ga akan tahu perasaan Yoochun ke aku kalau aku enggak Tanya kan?" sahut Ryeowook tanpa ragu.

Henry menghela nafas panjang. Sekali lagi ia pandangi Ryeowook lekat-lekat. Ia sendiri tak mampu mendefinisikan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Antara kagum dan nelangsa melihat tekad Ryeowook yang nekat ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Park Yoochun, namja yang selama ini membuat Ryeowook kelimpungan.

"Good luck ya, Wook." Ucap Henry sebelum melepas kepergian Ryeowook ke café tempat ia janjian dengan Yoochun.

"Thanks." Sahut Ryeowook diiringi senyum yakin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Henry yang masih memandangi sosoknya hingga tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

"Oppa, saranghaeyo."

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Ryeowook. Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari mulut cowok berperawakan tinggi dan atletis yang duduk di depannya. Yoochun langsung mengangkat gelasnya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan kening berkerut. Sementara Ryeowook sibuk mengatur irama jantungnya yang memburu. Tidak mudah mengucapkan 2 kata itu. Butuh satu tahun lebih baginya untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya menyerukan kalimat itu. Ya, satu tahun. Waktu yang sangat lama. Ryeowook jatuh cinta pada Yoochun sejak pertama kali melihat Yoochun datang ke sekolahnya di Seoul sebagai murid pindahan dari Incheon.

Yoochun memandang Ryeowook lalu ditariknya ujung bibirnya sedikit.

"Maksudnya apa nih? Kita ketemuan disini buat wawancara kan?" tanyanya heran. Nada bicaranya setengah mengejek.

"Oh, kamu menjebak aku ya? Sejak awal aku memang sudah curiga." Lanjut Yoochun.

"Aniyo. Serius aku mau wawancara oppa. Oppa kan ketua tim futsal sekolah yang berhasil mengantar tim sekolah kita menang kompetisi futsal tingkat SMA se-seoul." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Kalau cuman wawancara aku untuk profil di mading, kenapa harus di café? Kamu yang traktir pula. Ternyata, kamu sama aja dengan yeoja lainnya. Fans yang dengan berbagai alasan berusaha bisa nge-date denganku." Ejeknya lagi. Senyum sinisnya makin lebar.

"Aku bukan fans. Aku serius suka sama oppa." Sahut Ryeowook tetapi kemudian ia menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, apalagi saat melhat wajah Yoochun yang semakin memandangnya rendah.

"Mian ya, aku ga suka ditembak duluan sama cewek. Selain itu, aku enggak suka sama yeoja yang body-nya terlalu tipis!" kata Yoochun lagi.

.

Kemudian Yoochun bangkit berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook begitu saja. Ryeowook melongo memandangi Yoochun yang melangkah menjauhinya. Ia tak menyangka hari ini ia melihat watak aslinya.

"Argghh! Kalo tau dia sebrengsek itu ngapain juga aku !" umpat Ryeowook kesal.

Jadi beginilah hasilnya menyatakan perasaan pada namja yang ia sukai. Ia harus mengalami dirinya dipermalukan dan merasakan terhina sedemikian rupa.

.

Henry melirik kesal kearah Yoochun yang sedang asik makan dikantin sekolah tak jauh dari mejanya dan Ryeowook. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Ryeowook yang sedang mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan sedikit emosi. Henry sudah mendengar cerita Ryeowook tentang penolakan Yoochun disertai kata-kata hinaan. Tapi Ryeowook sudah menegaskan ia sudah tutup buku dengan namja satu itu.

"Yow! Henry Lau! Aku punya dua kabar buatmu. Satu kabar baik satu kabar buruk. Kau mau dengar yang mana dulu?" Tanya Jaejoong murid 12IPS3 yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Henry.

Ryeowook terpaksa menggeser posisi duduknya. Henry mengernyitkan dahi, melirik kea rah Ryeowook.

"Menurut mu ,Wook. Lebih enak didengar kabar yang mana dulu?" Tanya Henry pada Ryeowook yang sedang asik makan dengan lahapnya.

"Lah? Kenapa Tanya aku? Kan kabarnya buat kamu. Ya suka-suka kamu lah." Ryeowook melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Tsk! Percuma aku minta saran sama kamu!" sindir Henry.

Jaejoong masih menunggu jawaban Henry sambil mengamati Henry yang sedang asik meminum air putihnya.

"Heh! Jawab!" Jaejoong menepuk tangannya.

Henry yang sedang minum sontak menatapnya kesal. "Oke, kabar baik dulu!"

"Kabar baiknya, aku udah bilang sama gebetan kamu kalau kamu suka dia. Haha." ucap Jaejoong santai.

"MWO? SERIUS?!" Tanya Henry terkejut bukan main.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk.

"Serius aku udah bilang….." jawab Jaejoong, tapi belum selesai ia bicara, Henry sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Siapa yang suruh kamu bilaannggg. Aaah, keterlaluan kamu. Tega! Eh kabar buruknya apa?" sahut Henry menepuk keningnya semakin kesal.

"Kabar buruknya…. Dia nolak kamu. Katanya belum mau pacaran. Pengen focus belajar." Lanjut Jaejoong dengan raut wajah tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kali ini Henry benar-benar marah. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap Jaejoong kesal."Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku gamau ngomong sama kamu lagi." Ucap Henry. Dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih melongo.

.

.

.

_From : Anonymous . To : ZhouMi – Kapan tanding lagi? Pengen liat slam dunknya lagi dong ^^-_

_From : Your secret admirer . To : Zhou Mi – I love you at first sight-_

_From : pengagum rahasiamu . To : Zhou Mi – Saranghaeyo ^^ -_

_._

"Kyaaaarrgghhh! Kenapa Zhou Mi semuaaaa.. gila ini namja. Banyak banget fansnya. Ini baru 3, masih ada banyak banget nih." Komentar Henry antara takjub dan emosi.

Yeoja manis berambut lurus sepunggung itu berdecak kagum dan sesekali menghela nafasnya membaca sederet kaliamat-kalimat yang menyiratkan kekaguman.

"Iyalah. Zhou Mi kan kapten basket sekolah, ketua kelas kita , Ganteng , atletis. Ya ga heran. Eh, buat aku ga ada?" sahut Ryeowook yang duduk diseberang Henry.

Henry memicingkan matanya membaca kumpulan pesan di beberapa potongan kertas dengan gaya tulisan beragam yang terkadang sulit dibaca.

"Ini kayaknya buat kamu, Wook. _From : pemujamu. To : gadis manis di ruang redaksi mading.-Kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku-_…" kata Henry. Lalu disodorkannya kertas tersebut pada Ryeowook.

"Hey! Memang cuman aku cewek yang di ruang redaksi mading?"

Henry nyengir lebar melihat Ryeowook yang enggan membaca isi kertas tersebut.

"perlu dimuat ga nih?" Tanya Henry meminta kepastian.

"enggaklah. Ga penting." Jawab Ryeowook cuek.

"Penting lah. Kan jarang-jarang nih ada yang kirim pesan buat yeoja di ruang mading , yah walau ga jelas buat yeoja yang mana. Anggep aja itu buat kita. Ya kan? Dari pada yang dimuat ini-ini mulu." Balas Henry sambil mengibaskan salah satu kertas dari fans Zhou Mi.

Ryeowook bersikeras untuk tidak memasukkan pesan itu kedalam Rubrik "Dari Kamu Untuk Kamu" di mading sekolah mereka.

.

.

"Eh, liat deh. Ini ada pengumuman acara malam perpisahan kita nanti." Kata Henry sambil menunjukkan selembar karton yang ditulisi tinta warna-warni.

"Wah, ada pesta dansa segala. Norak banget. Ketua OSIS kita pasti kebanyakan nonton film ABG Hollywood nih. Pake acara dansa segala lagi. Tsk." Komentar Ryeowook skeptis.

"Kita harus cari pasangan dansa nih. Bukan namjachingu ya. Aku ga mood pacaran." Kata Henry sinis.

"Hmmm , kayaknya aku harus merevisi bodyku nih. Enak aja body ku tipis. Liat aja nanti! Body ku bakal super _sexy_ kayak Hyorin SISTAR!" kata Ryeowook berapi-api.

"Aku juga harus diet kayak gini caranya. Uuhh, liat aja. Dia pasti bakal nyesel nolak aku!" sahut Henry yakin.

Ryeowook megacungkan kedua ibu jarinya tanda setuju.

"Mulai besok aku enggak akan makan nasi deh, ikhlas deh nahan laper. Namja kan lebih suka liat yeoja yang langsing." Henry memandangi tubuhnya dengan perasaan nelangsa.

"Mulai besok aku akan tampil lebih modis dan feminism." Janji Ryeowook.

"dan kamu kayaknya harus gemukkin sedikit badanmu deh." Kata Henry memandang tubuh Ryeowook dari kepala hingga ujung sepatunya.

"Kenapa emangnya? Badan ku baik baik aja kan? Ga ada masalah." Sahut Ryeowook sambil memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Yeeeeahh." Hanya itu komentar Henry sambil mengangguk-angguk

"Kau iri ya sama body langsing ku?" ledek Ryeowook lalu nyengir lebar.

"Idih, siapa juga yang ngiri sama body tipis gitu." Sahut Henry menahan sebal.

"Body ku memang dari sononya begini. Mau aku makan lima kali sehari ga naik satu ons pun."ucap Ryeowook dengan raut wajah serius.

Henry menghela nafas panjang. Ia memandang sedikit iri tubuh Ryeowook yang super langsing cenderung kurus. Sehari lima kali? Enaknya! Sementara Henry harus menahan nafsu makannya sekali sehari jika berat badannya ingin turun.

"Okay, aku bertekad mengubah diriku dan buat dia menyesal seumur hidup udah nolak aku. Sweet revenge mulai sekarang!" ucap Ryeowook semangat.

"Siap!" sahut Henry tak kalah semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Hai,Long Time no see '-')/**

**Haha, ini repost. Entah kenapa aku pengen ganti pairnya. Kurang sreg gitu rasanya xD #ga**

**Maafkan sayahhh .-.**

**Loving You bakal aku post abis aku UAS deh '-'v**

**Jadi, FF ini harus dilanjut atau di end aja?**

**Next chapter bakal ada ZhouRy moment walaupun seuprit. KyuWook nya? Ditunggu #slapped**

**Last, Review? Thanks ^^ **


End file.
